


Last Night

by Sara_Ellison



Series: Fragments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Last Night on Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what would <i>you</i> do if it was your last night on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

"Sooooo," Dean said, drawing out the word into an entire sentence by itself.

Sam rolled his eyes, and didn't answer. Only his brother could make an absolutely meaningless word into a fucking aria.

"We might die tomorrow," Dean continued, undeterred by Sam's annoyed silence.

"You are not," Sam said, voice thick with disbelief, "giving _me_ the 'we might die tomorrow' speech."

"You're the only one here," Dean muttered. It was true; the city was silent as a tomb. "'Cept for reapers." His eyes slid out of focus for a second. "Although, you know, Tessa _was_ pretty hot..."

Sam stared. "Only one here? I'm your _brother_. Not to mention a dude, last I checked." As Dean grinned, Sam could _see_ him composing the witty remark, and he cut him off. "Don't." Dean's face fell.

"Brother or not, you're better than nothing," he said, somewhat defensively.

He had clearly gone insane. Well, at least one of them had. "You've got two perfectly good hands. _That's_ better than nothing. And probably better than me." His mind noted the existence of that image and ran screaming in the other direction.

"Aw, don't sell yourself short, Sammy!" Dean responded, quick as ever on the draw, but he dropped the subject, to Sam's relief. They sat in silence, waiting for the end of the world.


End file.
